highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wedding timeline (KQ)
The Weddings timeline assumes that Graham and Valanice's wedding in Daventry after KQ2 as mentioned in The World of King's Quest: A Brief History of Daventry (KQ5 Hintbook), and Once Upon a Time in a Land Faraway/The Magical World of King's Quest was a 'second wedding' one year after returning from Kolyma, and one year before the twins birth (so there being two years between the first wedding and the birth of the twins, and 1 year between the birth and the second wedding). This concept of two weddings does allow for the reference in the King's Quest 4 manual to work if its assumed that the twins birth is calculated from the first wedding in the Kolyma Monastery. This utilizes the KQ4 Timeline and elements of the KQ5 and KQ6 material (it utilizes the 25 anniversary in the KQ6 hintbook). This more or less merges the basic timelines for KQ4, KQ5, KQ6, and KQ7 materials. It is not compatible with the KQ Original timeline as that timeline only places 1 year between KQ1 and 2, whereas other timelines place at least three years between KQ1 and KQ2. Daventry Time *'Over 2000 BGC' :Daventry is founded, and the first king of Daventry begins his rule.KQ4 Manual, pg *'C. 1000 BGC' :The Ancient Ones inhabited the Isle of the Sacred Mountain in a time before the "Kingdom" of the crown existed. They lived alone in the sea. They were the precursors of the Winged Ones. *'C. 977 BGC' :The priestesses from ancient Aegypt build the crypt for a mummy in Tamir. *'C. 880 BGC' :Entomon Wilson creates the Wandering Weevils. *'792 BGC' :The Wandering Weevils involved in the destruction of Sideria. *'c. 520 BGC' :The approximate date when Daventry obtained the Magic Shield which grants the kingdom protection thenceforth. *'500 BGC' :Entomon Wilson's Wandering Weevils ate all the plantlife in the Vale of Obscurity forcing the Ice Fairies to move to coast of the Sea of Barnacles. :During this century, Daventry obtained the Magic Shield which grants the kingdom protection thenceforth. *'c. 475 BGC' :The Genie becomes trapped in the bottle (and it would be about 500 years before the bottle is opened again). *'C. 420 BGC' :Daventry loses the harvest to an early autumn rain. *'C. 394 BGC' :An earlier Castle of the Crown was built. It was a large and drafty castle and served as the seat of the royal family for over 300 years. *'120 BGC' :The Duchy of the Solicitous Boar is destroyed by Entomon Wilson's Wandering Weevils. *'C. 94 BGC' :King Aliphid builds the current Castle of the Crown to replace the old drafty one, to have a healthier home for his wife Queen Astar.Derek Karlavaegen wrote in the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles that the new castle was built 100 years before. *'C. 77 BGC' :The magic fruit begins to grow on the small magic tree in the Swamp of Tamir. *'C. 75 BGC' :Prince Cocteau is cursed by an evil hag on the Isle of the Forest one night, and is turned into a Beast. The island was cursed along with him, and strange lights could be seen from other islands. King Aliphim checked the island the next day to find that the trees had grown dense, and that there was now only one path with barriers blocking the way. He heard the sound of a beast, that drove several of his guards to madness and haunted him to the end of his days. The island was known as Isle of the Beast from then on. *'20 BGC' :King Edward loses the Magic Mirror. :King Edward loses the Magic Mirror. :King Edward loses the Chest of Gold. *'19 BGC' :The future King Graham is born in Daventry to the family of Sir Hereward in late spring. *'8 BGC'. :Around this time, the evil wizard Karn Megiddo begins work on his great spell. *'1 GC' :Having just turned nineteen, Sir Graham, King Edward's greatest knight finds the three treasures that the king had lost in late spring. :After Graham returns the treasures, Edward abdicates, and King Graham is coronated to the throne. :About a week later, Edward dies.KQ4 Manual, pg *'2 GC' :King Graham sees the face of King Edward in the Magic Mirror, who instructs him to search for a queen.Date taken from the KQ2 manual as is, which states that Edward appeared one year after Graham became king. *'4 GC' :Graham sees the image of Valanice in the Magic Mirror, not more than a week after the third anniversary of his appointment to the throne (thus late spring/early summer). He travelled to Kolyma to save her from Hagatha and marry her. *'5 GC' :Convinced by Gerwain's criticisms that they married two quickly without proper dowry or period of courtship. Graham has a second wedding back in Daventry one year after their first wedding for public appearances.Based on date and information given in Once Upon a Time in a Land Faraway/The World of King's Quest & The World of King's Quest: A Brief History of Daventry *'6 GC' :Valanice gives birth to Rosella and Alexander. King Graham begin his daily strolls by Lake Maylie. :Rumors begin to circulate that a terrible three-headed dragon was terrorizing the lands on its way towards the kingdom of Daventry. *'7 GC' :Manannan kidnaps Alexander from his cradle.KQ3 Manannan had returned to his home in Llewdor and renamed the boy Gwydion (he will be held captive for seventeen long yearsKQC3E, pg). :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their first birthday. :Around this time, Derek Karlavaegen leaves for Serenia from Port Bruce in Llewdor on the Round About. At some point during the trip the compass was damaged by a storm, and the crew sailed off course for a little over a month off before the ship was destroyed in the Dangerous Currents, and Rocky Shoals near the Green Isles. Derek ended up on the shore of the Isle of the Crown. *'8 GC' :King Caliphim and Queen Allaria who are without children, hope for a daughter. :Derek Karlavaegen finishes the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, and gives one copy to royal family and keeps one for himself, with the promise he will keep his knowledge of the islands secret. :After which he returned to Daventry with the help of a spell from Caliphim's ancient court sorcerer. He was sent to a bower near the town of Serenia. He had finally arrived at the destination he had originally intended to land at when he left from Llewdor nearly a year before. *'11 GC' :Abdul Alhazred travels to the Land of the Green Isles, and becomes the Vizier. *'12 GC' :Around this time, Karn Megiddo entered the Glamour Manarvel to complete the final part of the great spell. He left Kuzgu to collect the final parts of the spell. *'14 GC' :Graham heads to Sorrowing Court to save Ahi'aorina from Dunstan and his imps to stop the continuing winter. *'21 GC' :Nearing her fifteenth birthday, Rosella, decides that she wants to run the kingdom while her family is away in a neighboring kingdom. She starts preparing for the Harvest Festival, and has a ancient stump removed, releasing a swarm of Weevils on the land. At the same a piper is traveling through the land leading a bunch of sloks to take them to a place where they won't cause trouble. Due to more mistakes by Rosella the sloks are freed. Rosella ultimately stops the sloks, and weevils and saves Daventry, before her parents get home. :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their fifteenth birthday in the fall. *'23 GC' :A large metal object crashed into Castle Daventry's moat, Hoyle I, apparently causing it to drain. The was discovered to be a strange contraption. *'24 GC' :As Gwydion neared his 18th birthday, knowing that Manannan would soon kill him, he set a plan into motion to defeat the wizard and escape.Narrator (KQ3): "Gwydion is a lonely lad of seventeen..." During the later summer he traveled the lands of Llewdor, and learned from an oracle of his true identity and his sister's imminent death from the Three-Headed Dragon ravaging Daventry. He decided to travel Daventry to save her. :After a long voyage on a pirate ship, he reached Daventry. He was able to save his sister Rosella, and the kingdom of Daventry from the dragon. They return home and have a short reunion together.About KQV (KQ5): "Twenty years have passed..."(since KQ2)"...and King Graham and Queen Valanice have twin, teenaged children, Alexander and Rosella..." :Shortly after Rosella's rescue King Graham decided it was time to pass on his adventurer's cap. Gathering in his wife and two children, the King offered a grateful smile upwards, for each member of his family had given him great pride. Gazing down at his children, he couldn't help but see the glint of spirited valor in their eyes. Knowing the future of his kingdom would rest soundly in the hands of its future heir, he slowly lifted his hands to display the infamous adventurer's cap. :The joy of the reunion proved to be a strain on forty-two year old, Graham's heart he suffered a great heart attack. Rosella was overcome with grief and sat by the magic mirror wishing she could save him. Her sorrow traveled through the magic mirror and called forth The Good Fairy and Queen of Tamir, Genesta, who revealed to Rosella the existence of a magical fruit that could save her father's life. Rosella agreed to help Genesta, who in turn, used her magic to transport Rosella to the kingdom of Tamir. Once there, she vowed to both help the fairy queen and retrieve the mystical fruit. :After a long and perilous adventure, Rosella accomplished her goals by retrieving the magical fruit, defeating the evil fairy sorceress Lolotte, and returning Genesta's life preserving talisman to her. Genesta then returned her home so she could give the fruit to King Graham. :Soon after Rosella and Alexander had their eighteenth birthday. :Around this time, Alexander met the wizard Morowyn in Daventry, and learned about the spell the wizard had cast upon himself to stay alive. :Cassima is kidnapped by Mordack a friend of the Vizier Alhazred, and taken to his island, in hopes she will decide to wed him. *'25 GC' :Alexander returns after traveling several months abroad. The Large Oak Tree near castle Daventry is destroyed by lightning during a storm. Alexander sets out on a journey to the floating castle and saves his father soul from Telgrin. During this time Rosella was visiting Lycathia. :King Graham sets out for a walk near Lake Maylie on a beautiful spring day. While he is gone Mordack steals his castle and kidnaps his family. He is brought to Serenia by Cedric who points him in the right direction. After several side tracks in the land of Serenia, King Graham finally reaches Mordack's Island and saves his family and the princess Cassima. Alexander is smitten by Cassima falling in love with her. Cassima is sent back to the Land of the Green Isles, and the castle and the royal family are returned to Daventry. After being separated from Cassima, he instantly misses her and remorse for causing his parents trouble. :Cassima learns that her parents were killed while she was gone (less than two months after her return) and she is locked away by Abdul Alhazred who claims she is "sequestered in mourning". :Alexander visits Morowyn, Cyril and Princess Lydia at his house during early summer. *'26 GC' :Daventry celebrates the 25 year anniversary of forty four year old Graham's reign. :Soon after Alexander heads to Green Isles to rescue Cassima :About two months after the start of Alexander's journey, Shadrack sends a letter to Abdul Alhazred. :After the third month after, starting his journey Alexander discovers the green isles, and crashes upon the rocky shoals surrounding the islands. :Some six months after Cassima was locked away, Alexander saves Cassima. One week later, his family were at his wedding. :Alexander and Cassima began traveling from the Green Isles by ship to visit the Royal Family of Daventry. :Not long after Rosella (age 19) and Valanice were in Daventry's castle garden, Valanice wanted her to get married as she is reaching marriageable age.Now Rosella, you are nearly twenty years old, most of your friends are already married. She traveled to Eldritch and Etheria, and saved Edger and his family. Only a short period of time had passed in Daventry while they were gone, due to Eldritch's time moving faster than Daventry's. When they returned to Daventry, they told Graham of their adventures. :Not long after Alexander and Rosella have their twentieth birthday. ;124 GC :A new magic fruit finishes growing on the Tree of Life. *525 GC :The date that the Witch of the Dark Forest is predicted to escape the Genie of the Bottle's bottle. References Category:Timelines Category:King's Quest History